At it Again
by Isiscat321
Summary: Arguing is a natural part of being a couple, and even more so when your two of the most feared villains of all time. A JafarXMaleficent pairing.


Hey guys, it's me again. So I finally decided to do another fic about Jafar and Maleficent and this is more or less a sequel to A Match Made in Hell, but you don't have to read that one as long as you know that this fic takes place after they are a couple. This one is also more of a one-shot and came to me when my parents were bickering the other day and I wondered how an argument would go between these two - scary thought, right? Anyways, enjoy and please review

Disclaimer: Don't own anything Disney

* * *

**At It Again**

"Maleficent!" an angry shout shot through the room. "What did you do with my turban!"

The Disney villains, who had a game of monopoly set out on the table, simultaneously turned their heads to see Jafar, with a very bald head, storm in through the doors. "Looks like they're at it again" stated Hook.

"Just like clockwork" added Ursula, who moved her piece three spaces before gesturing to the other set of doors and counting down on her fingers, _3, 2, 1… _Just then the doors burst open to show a hot headed Maleficent.

"Why should I know where your damn turban is!" she screamed. "I am NOT your caretaker, and certainly don't pick up after you, well, except for cleaning up after your god-awful plans!" Jafar's face contorted in rage,

"Your one to talk!"

"What is that supposed to mean!" She yelled, followed by more bickering.

"Perhaps one of us should intervene before it gets ugly… "Scar suggested, "Remember what happened last time?" They grimaced in unison and looked around the table for volunteers.

"I'll do it!" shouted Gaston in excitement, "There's nothing Gaston can't handle." They watched as he sauntered over to the fuming couple.

"Great!" Hades stated. "Now we have to send someone after him unless we want fried Gaston for dinner"

"Fine by me," Scar said with a smirk. "I've thought about eating him from my first day here"

"Ugh, I'll go get him," Hook volunteered reluctantly. The captain walked up to Gaston, who appeared to be attempting to council the hot-headed pair.

"So you see, yelling doesn't really help anything," he said reasonably, "Now why don't you both apologize and we can settle this over a nice glass of beer?" Both of the villains stared at him with blank expressions.

"That's it," said Maleficent with determination, her staff lighting up furiously "I am going to kill him. How on earth did you even get to become a Disney villain?" Just then the Captain caught the back of Gaston's shirt with his hook,

"Don't mind him. We'll just be going now," he said while pulling the buffoon along. Once they were back at the table Gaston asked,

"Do you think it worked?" They were answered by a stream of lightning that shot through the chamber. They all looked back to see the two in a magic duel.

"You cocky, arrogant, stupid, selfish…" Maleficent listed off every name she could think of while throwing spells at Jafar. He gave a nasty grin,

"Oh, so now I'm selfish, am I?" he taunted while blocking a green fire ball, "Well at least I'm not a control freak!"

"Ok," Hades stood up suddenly, "looks like it's going to take a god to stop those two" they watched him walk away. "Hey guys," he spoke as he reached them "we all know that you have to let out all that pent up anger and stuff, but couldn't you act like a normal couple and argue without destroying an entire building?"

"Get your big nose out of _our _problems" Jafar stated coldly. Hades touched his nose self-consciously, while his usually blue fire threatened to turn orange,

"If you don't want us to butt in maybe you shouldn't fight in the main room… and my nose isn't big!" He retreated back to the table and then looked at the board, "Hey, how'd my piece end up in jail?" They all looked at each other with innocent faces.

"It was Hook" Gaston squealed, which earned him a rightful bonk on the head from the captain.

"Do you know what I used to do to crew members that became traitors?" Gaston's eyes dilated in fear,

"Now's not the time for another argument" Ursula scolded the two villains. "I suppose it takes a women's touch to stop those two" The octopus legs carried her over to the still fuming couple. She cleared her throat to gain their attention and the two turned their eyes to her. "Ok you two, stop acting like children and make up already. I know that you can both overcome your stubborn little personalities and come to a truce" They looked back at each other in silence. They both had that look on their face that expected the other to apologize first.

"Well?" Jafar asked in expectancy, and then watched Maleficent's face take on anger once more

"I cannot believe you…" she stated coldly before exiting the room. Jafar stared after her, the smallest trace of guilt etched onto his face. He then turned his gaze to the other villains who all had their mouths hanging open like buffoons

"What are you all staring at?"

"Jafar, Jafar, Jafar" Hades mocked lightly. "Don't you know that it's the man's job to always apologize first? It's just the way it is"

"How would you know?" Jafar scoffed. "I've never seen you with any women"

"For the last time, I am married!" Hades frustrated voice echoed throughout the chamber, "Jeez, doesn't _anyone_ read Greek mythology anymore?"

"Whatever… I didn't feel like being the one to apologize this time. She was being immature too you know."

Hey look!" Gaston suddenly bellowed. They looked over to see him holding up the sorcerer's turban. Jafar's face began to show the tiniest signs of remorse. He snatched it from Gaston's hands and placed it on his head. "I wonder how it got there" Gaston pondered. Jafar glared at him menacingly before turning around and heading for the door. "Hey, where are you going?"

"To admit to being a fool" he stated while walking away.

* * *

Maleficent sat on her bed staring at the wall and still bubbling with anger. _That conceded filthy man. I will never speak to him again. _Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. It was probably Ursula going to tell her she was being immature and self-centered and…

"Oh, it's you" she said after opening the door. He looked at her with guilty eyes, but she refused to take notice of the flutter in her heart. "I see you found your hat" Jafar cleared his throat,

"Yes, well, apparently I misplaced it"

"Hmm, isn't that something" she tried to sound as if she didn't care. He grabbed her arm gently,

"Look, Mal… I'm sorry. I was being rude earlier." He looked into her eyes, "will you forgive me?"

"Ugh! Why is it that every time you look at me like that I get all shaky and lose my train of thought?" He smiled before planting a kiss on her lips,

"Perhaps it's because I'm devilishly handsome" She let out a small laugh

"Don't flatter yourself" she teased before kissing him back.

And so another day passed at the Disney Villain's lair.

* * *

Well hope you guys liked it. I do have an idea for a "real" sequel that I might try to start working on, but it might be awhile and I'm also open to suggestions. Also, I was reading through a Match Made in Hell the other day to get ideas for this one and I realized there were quite a few errors in it so I'm planning on going through it again soon and combing through a couple spots. Anyways, thanks again and hopefully I'll be back with another story soon!


End file.
